


Johnny Test vs. Shoe Mountain!

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Are Susan and Mary a little too obsessed with shoes? Perhaps, but when Johnny makes a mess of their shoe closet, he's met with the task of returning the girls' favorites before they do him any favors...(one-shot.)





	Johnny Test vs. Shoe Mountain!

"JOHNNY NEED-"

Before Johnny could finish his demands for his sisters, it was met by two high-pitched shrieks that pierced the air. They were in front of a pile of shoes that had taken up half the lab.

"How did this happen?!" Susan put her hands on her cheeks in shock.

"I don't know," Mary replied, "but we need to have those shoes in time for Gil's party tonight!"

A small flashback occurred in Johnny's mind: last week, he and his talking dog, Dukey had "borrowed" one of the girls' work-in-progress vehicles for a joyride, and accidentally crashed it into their massive shoe closet. They had run and shut the door behind them, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Seeming to have a knack for figuring out when Johnny was responsible for something, the twins glared at him.  "Climb, boy!" Susan barked, throwing him onto the pile.

"You're not going to help me?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not sure how," Mary folded her arms, "but _you're_ responsible for this, Johnny. Therefore, it's _your_ responsibility to get our shoes back."

Groaning, Johnny knew he had no choice but to retrieve the shoes they had in mind before he could get them to get him what he needed. 

* * *

Halfway up the mountain their shoes had turned into, he had somehow changed into his usual winter gear, and somehow obtained mountain-climbing gear. He was sure it was two pairs of pumps, the blue and purple ones they respectively wore to match their formal dresses.

"How...many...shoes do two people need?!" Johnny exclaimed to no one in particular.

_**RUMBLE RUMBLE.** _

"Hm?"

Suddenly, out of thirty of the shoes or so, a giant shoe monster formed! 

"Woah, didn't see _that_ coming."

Johnny screamed and ran as it chased him back down. Tumbling to the bottom, he was met by two angry sisters, and Dukey, casually drinking coffee. 

"Dog?" Johnny asked.

"Uh-uh. Doggy _sit_ ," Dukey sat down, "doggy _stay_."

* * *

But of course, one way or another, Johnny managed to get Dukey back up the shoe mountain with him.

"Why do I always let you talk me into these things?" he asked aloud.

 _ **R**_ _ **UMBLE RUMBLE**_.

"Get ready: here it comes again!" Johnny drew a ray gun out from his belt.

Dukey drawing a similar one from his own hammerspace inventory, Johnny and Dukey focused their fire on the monster charging right at them. Soon, it crumbled to the ground.

What was in the rays, one might ask? Why, shoe polish, of course! (Anything else would ruin the girls' shoes.)

And, to their luck, the exact pairs of shoes Susan and Mary were looking for fell into their hands, shinier than ever.

* * *

The twins squealed in delight at the return of their shoes, Johnny and Dukey slid down to the bottom.

"Okay. Got your shoes back. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. JOHNNY NEED-"

"Clean up your mess, little brother," Susan followed her sister out of the lab. " _then_ we'll talk."

"...OH COME ON!"

**-FIN-**


End file.
